smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Skyward Link
'Character Info' The earliest current known incarnation of the legendary hero, Skyward Link started it all. A young knight in training, Link must set out to the unexplored world below the clouds when his childhood friend Zelda disappears. With goddess sword and the spirit inside of it guiding him Link must travel throughout the realm and in time to save Zelda and stop the return of the Demon King. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Skyward Link will swing his sword around a couple times before sheathing it back on his back. Down Taunt: Link will pull out a Stamina Potion and drink it down to gain a second wind in the fight. Side Taunt: A Fairy will fly around Skyward Link, leaving him looking mesmerized. 'Entrance' The Crimson Loftwing will flutter above the stage before Skyward Link hops off and readies himself for battle. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Skyward Link's traditional cap paired with a tuft of his hair. Victory Poses # Skyward Link will raise his sword high into the sky with a victorious grin on his face as the sword lights up with holy energy. # Fi will materialize next to Skyward Link and congratulate him on his victory. # With a pair of Mogma Mitts on his hands, Skyward Link will dig into a dirt mound next to him and dig up a pile of glimmering rupees. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Scattershot: Skyward Link will take out his Scattershot Slingshot and simply enough fire out a single Deku Seed pellet. The range of this attack is about 3/4ths of the length of the Final Destination stage. Alternatively, Skyward Link can charge up this attack as he holds the button down. This will change the attack from firing out a single long-range pellet, to firing a more close-range attack (about the length of 1/4th of Final Destination) with multiple pellets firing out from the Scattershot. Each individual pellet does the same amount of damage but the closer an opponent is to the initial spray the more damage they will take. As the pellets travel farther away from Skyward Link they will get further away from each other and the odds of an opponent taking multiple hits from the attack lessen. 'Side Special' Whip: Simply enough, Skyward Link will swing his whip out across the stage. This attack can be angled around similar to Simon and Richter's whips to deal extra hits of damage to opponents who are foolish enough to be in the way. When the attack is first being initiated, if the player angles the whip in a way that it's close to a ledge it will home in on that ledge and latch onto it as a tether allowing Skyward Link to quickly pull himself up to that ledge with the whip as a means of recovery. 'Up Special' Updraft Sail: A quick burst of wind will rise up beneath Skyward Link just in time for him to pull out his Updraft Sail and hold it above his head. The sail will catch on the wind carrying Skyward Link high into the air where he will slowly drift back down to the stage. The player can then angle Skyward Link to help guide his landing point. Additionally you can cancel out of the recovery with an attack however after doing so Skyward Link will go into freefall until he lands on the stage or gets attacked by another player. 'Down Special' Beetle Bomb: Using his new Beetle weapon, Skyward Link will send out his remote controlled Beetle carrying a bomb flying forward. If the player just hits the button the the Beetle will simply fly forward before exploding when it makes contact with another player or object. However, the player also has the option to hold down the button and then use the control stick to manually fly the beetle around the stage for a set distance to try and hit a specific target. During this time Skyward Link is stationary and vulnerable to attack. If he is attack Skyward Link will lose his concentration on the Beetle and it will just explode wherever it is at that time. Alternatively Skyward Link also has the option to prematurely stop controlling the Beetle Bomb by letting go of the button which will lead to the bomb exploding immediately. 'Final Smash' Song of the Hero: Pulling out the Goddess Harp, Skyward Link will begin to play the Song of the Hero as the three elemental dragons of Skyward Sword fly out from the background causes different attacks to hit the stage. Skyward Link is of course immune to all these attacks as he is playing his song. First off the water dragon Faron flies about and causes a great tidal wave to crash against the stage from the side. This water won't cover the entire screen, but a good portion of it. It will go through walls and cover the lower half of the stage at the very least but there will be a proportional area up top that is safe which players can use to fly over the tidal wave and to safety. The tidal wave doesn't cause any damage, its purpose is more to shove players off to the side and potentially carry them off screen into a KO. Following that the thunder dragon Lanaryu will float into the background where he will cause large bolts of lightning to crash down onto the stage in a rapid succession that deal high damage. Finally, the fire dragon Eldin will appear and will fire a large fireball from the background and onto the stage itself to create a large blast of fire damaging any opponents that are caught in it. The fire appears small at first when it first leaves Eldin, but as it gets closer and closer to the stage it gets bigger showing the players the threat that it truly is. The fireblast uses the positioning of Skyward Link as it's centerpoint so it's advised that when Eldin appears that all other players get as far away from Skyward Link as they can. Extra Skill Gust Bellows: A small percentage meter will appear above Skyward Link's health percentage with the small picture of the Gust Bellows right next to it. Skyward Link can either use this Extra Skill with the quick tap of a button or just by holding the button down. When in use by Skyward Link this item works very similarly to the Gust Bellows item from Smash 4 however the distance that the Gust Bellows can cover is reduced. Using the Gust Bellows drains the percentage meter very quickly and it recharges at a rate of about 1% a second. Alternate Costumes # Default # Red – Link's tunic will take on a Red color scheme. # Blue - Link's tunic will take on a Blue color scheme. # Purple - Link's tunic will take on a Purple color scheme. # Orange - Link's tunic will take on a Orange color scheme. # White - Link's tunic will take on a White color scheme. # Zelda – Link's tunic will take on a color scheme inspired by Zelda. His hair will become blonde. # Fi – Link's tunic will take on a color scheme inspired by Fi. His hair will become light blue. # Ghirahim – Link's tunic will take on a color scheme inspired by Ghirahim. His hair will become white. # Starting Clothes – Instead of his tunic, Link will wear the outfit that he does at the beginning of Skyward Sword. Other Notes Skyward Link has the ability to Wall Jump as well as to use Tether Recovery via his Whip attack. His Grab Attack utilizing the Clawshot can also be used to Wall Cling.